


When I fall in love, it will be forever.

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Thor, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe- No Powers, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Tony Stark, Bigamy, Bingo, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Golden Apple, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I'm not sure yet, Immortality, Italian Tony Stark, Jarvis is the best, Kinda, Longer than expected, M/M, Maria Starks b- parenting, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Pre Heat, Pre-Relationship, Tall Loki, Tall Thor, Wedding Fluff, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, giraffe legged Thor, mentions of golden Apple, short tony stark, small tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Tony had always been unlucky, he had been born an omega in a world which only respected alphas, and to top it all of his father had arranged a marriage for him to some alien princes he had never seen in his life before.After his eighteens birthday it was very possible that he would never see his family again.Well, at least they both were incredibly hot, so there's that...
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stark Robots, Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660924
Comments: 14
Kudos: 463
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title: quote from Jane Austen  
> prompt: bigamy (royalty- but I want to make a separate fanfic for that too) Gods, Demi-gods 
> 
> Hey y'all im back again with a new story that is honestly way too long and will have a second part even though I honestly did not want that.  
> This is my first Abo fanfic so please don't judge me. also let me know If you want some smut, possibly heat smut in the next chapter.  
> I am posting again tomorrow but I don't know if it'll be this fanfic or another, but this'll definitely be finished.  
> Anyway, here it is;

Tony had always been unlucky.   
He had been born an omega in a world which only respected alphas. He had been born to fortune but not family.   
His mother had drowned her sorrow in pills, whilst her mate was absent. However, the fortune they had was more of a bane than an aid. 

HIs father was a powerful man, with a lot of influence on a lot of even more influential people. So naturally, when his heir had turned out to be omega he had been angry, but he quickly saw a way for even more power.   
An Omega could be very helpful in forging alliances, marrying them to the right alphas in the right families could often help sells a lot. 

Howard had searched for Tonys made for three year, until finally the right opportunity arose.   
S.H.I.E.L.D had made contact with an alien civilization.   
They called themselves ‘gods’ , and had apparently waited for almost a millennia to contact earth, because it had been to underdeveloped until recently. S.H.I.E.L.D was eager to keep up good relations with those gods.   
They were supernatural but still close enough to humans to not be called out in a crowd.   
They weren’t the only aliens either, an ambassador from a planet called Jotunheim had travelled with them. 

Luckily, or rather unluckily, they were able to figure out a way to be in constant peace.   
Both worlds had Alpha princes in need of an omega.   
So a contract was drawn up, a marriage contract between the princes and an omega of earth.   
Of course, the ambassadors demanded something of a similar stand, but earth didn’t exactly have princes or at least none with the amount of influence they needed.   
So S.H.I.E.L.D had taken the next best thing, him.   
The son of Howard Stark a man with a large influence on the world and an even larger fortune. And so the contract was signed, in fifteen years time, Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard, Loki Laufeyson, prince of Jotunheim and Tony Stark, ‚prince’ of Midgard. 

Tony had been three at the time and hadn’t understood it.   
He had actually been pretty happy with it, as he thought that just meant he wouldn’t ever be alone again.   
But Jarvis had been sad, so deep down Tony had known even at that age that this wasn’t so good at all.   
Both princes were over a thousand years old, which only meant young adulthood in their world but Tony thought that that was really old, despite that.   
He shoved all of this to the back of his mind, he had another fifteen years after all.

That had been fourteen years ago, Tony was know seventeen, and didn’t actually like the idea of a mate, but nobody asked him.   
Nobody ever asked him anything.   
Nobody asked him if he liked all those fancy galas and events he had to visit and be nice with greedy old men, despite all of them knowing that he wouldn’t ever be theirs.   
Nobody asked him if he liked skipping classes so much that he had lost all hope of ever talking to somebody his age.   
Nobody asked him, period. 

The only thing he was thankful for was MIT, he had been able to attend with fifteen and already had a doctorate and he was working on his second, but he didn’t even know if he would be able to finish it before he would be taken to Asgard to live on another planet, far away from everything he ever knew.   
Actually that was a lie, MIT wasn’t the only thing he was thankful for, there was Rhodey too. Rhodey was his rock, his one stable platonic relationship where he could be sure that he wasn’t doing it for the money, influence his body, whatever it was that made everybody else go crazy around him. 

Tony stood at a large dark window and took another sip of the champagne he had been handed, despite the waiter being aware of his age. The nights sky was clear and he could see stars sparkling up there.   
He sighed again, thinking about the live he would soon live up there. He had never met one of those ‚gods’, or Aesir or whatever they were called but at least he had been told that they looked just like them, only exceptionally pretty.   
So he kind of knew what to expect of Thor, the real wildcard was this Loki though.   
The ambassador that had travelled with the other aliens when they had come for the first time, had apparently looked like the Aesir but, he told them that normally frost giants looked different. He didn’t go further in his explanation but the fact that their name could be translated to frost GIANTS told Tony a great lot about what to expect from his other mate. 

Tony sighed for a third time, why did his live have to be so difficult.   
He had shed many tears in his live, when he was finally old enough to comprehend what it actually meat to be part of such a contract.   
He would have to leave everybody behind and there wasn’t granted that he would ever visit his home planet again.   
He didn’t know if he would get to see his mother ever again, or Rhodey, or Jarvis or anybody really.   
He thought that he could safely assume that there would be no internet connection between Asgard and earth. Worse even, he couldn’t know if he would get to experiment and invent there either.   
They didn’t know how Asgard saw Omegas and it could be that they only wanted to see them in their homes, not doing any work. Tony was sure that not being able to invent would kill him. He didn’t know how much he would be allowed to bring with him, so he would have to leave behind a lot of things he had grown to love. Like all the books he had read, and of course, DUM-E. 

His bot was heavy and who said that they would be able to transport such a massive thing. It would break his heart.   
He sighed one last time, swallowed the rest of the champagne in one go and turned around, walking out of the room to find his mother, asking her if they could finally leave now.   
It had no sense to dwell, he had all those thoughts a hundred times already and nothing would change. He would live with it, adapt to it, and hopefully everything would turn out fine. 

Fast, faster then Tony would like time passed and soon it was half a year and then a quarter, until he had to go. He worked extra hard on his second doctorate and managed to finish it about a month before he had to really leave. It hadn’t really sunken in yet.   
Maybe it never would. 

But he had to start picking, despite not knowing how much he could bring. So he didn’t pack per sort but rather at level of importance to him.   
The first suitcase had the essentials in it, the second the less essential things and so on.   
Notably, his first suitcase did not include many clothes, but a lot of books, essential tools and small materials for inventing, three sketchbooks for drawing up specks, two cell phones on the odd chance that they would work, a computer he built, where he would be able to work on without electricity as it was able to charge on sunlight alone. A few suppressant pills, that nobody would ever know about, a whole lot of pall point pens, as the asgardians had reportedly signed with a feather, and there was no way he was doing that, and a few pictures of his family, and Rhodey as well as a small calculator for equations he might need to do. And coffee, no way he was forgetting the coffee, he wouldn’t be able to live without it. 

The time practically flew away, and every single day, he thought about the way that this might be the last time he would be doing the thing he was doing that day. He and his mom went to Italy three weeks before he had to go, and they enjoyed two beautiful weeks there. His heart ached thinking about the way that he would never get to visit Italy again. A week before the aliens were supposed to arrive, they returned and with it the realization that this was really it. He wouldn’t be here anymore.   
He spent that week crying and meeting with Rhodey, sometimes even at the same time. Everything they did together was fun, but it was poised by the nagging feeling of sadness.   
He even spent time with his father, with whom he had no good relationship at all. They were both stubborn and Howard was still disappointed because he wasn’t an alpha but still. Howard was is father and his pack alpha, at least currently. That last day, he visited the Jarvises, ate cake for lunch, walked through Manhattan one last time, and ate a cheeseburger with Rhodey in central park. That evening he curled up with his mom in front of the fireplace, and they just sat there in silence, scenting each other and enjoying the warmth. They stayed like that the whole night, sleeping curled up together until a maid woke them up because Tony had to get ready, there had been sightings of the spaceship the Aesir used over Greenland. Reluctantly, he parted from his mother, who had been so very dear to him the last few months, who had even stopped the pills until he was gone. He went to his room, a hand on the walls on what had been his home for over 18 years now. His clothes had been picked out for him before he was even ten, and they had been tailored three weeks ago.   
They fit perfectly and still made Tony uncomfortable.   
A lot of suits and high end clothes did. It just wasn’t him, he much rather wore band tees who were actually comfortable instead of those damned suit but he had no say in it.   
His clothes were old fashioned and clearly lent on the style the Aesir had worn the first time around, and he so didn’t like it. Everything was so stiff he couldn’t really move. 

He swallowed, looked through the room, filled with many fond and not so fond memories of his childhood and walked out of the door.   
Everything he wanted to bring was already in the car and so were his parents.   
As he walked out of the door of the Stark mansion, supposedly for the last time he was near crying again. He really didn’t wat this to happen, but as it was nobody ever asked him, and nw it had to be done.   
At least he would get to see some alien technology he mused.   
And maybe at least one very hot alpha mate, which was always appreciated.   
That was the odd thing too, somehow the thought of having two male alphas wasn’t the thing he was against and rather him having to leave behind his home. 

He took a deep breath and entered the car. 

The ride was spent in silence, the only comfort Tony had, was his hand in his mothers who every now and then pressed a bit, showing him that she was still there. His father didn’t even look at him, which was probably for the best, Tony didn’t know if he could live with himself if they parted in an argument.   
Finally the driver announced their arrival, and they exited the car. They stood on a large green space a bit outside of New York City.

It was somehow fitting, in a sick way that he was still not part of the discussion but rather it was his father currently talking with the alien that had been waiting for them. Or at least Tony assumed that she was an alien, as there was no way, somebody that hot lived on earth. And if this was just an ambassador, how would a prince look like? Suddenly, he was filled with self doubt, the whole time he had only worried about himself, but he was by far not as pretty as the woman over there and he was only a meagre mortal, how would his future husbands react to that? 

There was no time to think about that, because both his father and the alien were approaching.   
His father introduced him to the alien who would be responsible for his travel to Asgard, one Lady Sif, who whilst being slightly stiff in her behavior seemed nice enough. 

And then, it was finally time to go. Suddenly the tears he had forgotten about all along came back, and he had to suppress a sob, as he hugged his mother for what was probably the final time ever. He swore to himself, he would never forget her scent, her looks or the way her arms felt around him. He even hugged his father, a gesture neither of them was quite so comfortable with, but ut didn’t matter. He would miss Howard, too.  
He reluctantly parted from his father and stepped towards Lady Sif, asking her just how much he would be able to bring with him.   
She seemed surprised by his question, but considered it and told him that everything he could hold on would probably be fine.   
Considering Tonys size that wasn’t much, but he would be able to bring at least two suitcases and DUM-E, which relieved him immensely, he didn’t think he would have kept it together if he had to part from him too.  
He gathered his belongings, and when he was done he still saw no way of traveling, either on earth nor in the air. Suddenly, Sif wrapped an arm around him, and before he could protest she had shouted for a ‚Heimdall’ which resulted in them being encased in what seemed to be a rainbow? 

As fast as it started, the rainbow stopped again, and Tony wanted to vomit. He didn’t out of respect for his companion but it was a near thing. When he finally felt so fine again, that he didn’t fear to barf he looked up, he raised his hand, and to his surprise they weren’t on earth anymore. They stood on a large bridge in a rounded open building, and there was so much gold. 

Everything was gold, even the houses he could see blinking from the sunlight in the distance.   
Sif seemed amused by the impact the travel had on him which was nice he guessed.   
He tried his best to regain his posture and looked at her as if to say, I am a meager mortal so what? Which she apparently took as an invitation to get going again.   
The spent the walk to the city in silence, neither of them wanting to talk. 

Tony was silently observing the nature around him, but he couldn’t really describe it even if he wanted to, everything seemed so alien.   
DUM-E was silently rolling next to him, categorizing every new thing he could detect. They must have maid an odd group. A small man, even by human standards, a warrior lady and a rolling arm, but hey, what could you do.   
They walked right to the palace, and even entered it without a problem until they reached the throne room.   
Two guards stood before the doors, both alphas and both massive.   
But they let them enter without comment, one of them giving a curt nod to Sif which she reciprocated.   
The throne room was…golden, which was starting to annoy Tony. What was it with Asgard and the color gold, did they have no other color? 

Sif sunk to the ground a meter before him, so Tony hastily did the same.   
He hadn’t even thought about bowing but oh well, here he went.   
Sif finally stood up again, so Tony took that as a sign for him to do the same.   
He was met with the gaze of the king, another alpha by the smell of it. He looked old, like really old and he had the eyes of a man who had seen too much and did too much. Next to him sat the queen, she was beautiful.   
She sat gracefully and even though her hair was greying at the edges she looked youthful and fit. Who really caught his attention was the man sitting next o the King, looking younger but very clearly the son of the King.   
This might be the man he was supposed to marry. And well, he hated to admit it, but his chosen one could’ve been way worse. Thor was one mighty man, an alpha trough and through.   
His hair was golden and his eyes blue and he was built like a goddamn god, which he was of course.

Before he could observe any further, the King stood up and signed him to come closer.   
“You are Tony Stark, prince of Midgard-“ the Kings voice was loud and clear “-I am Odin, son of Bor and King of Asgard. We are quite happy to welcome you into our midst.   
We hope that Midgard will be a mighty ally!“ He gestured to the prince, “This is Thor Odinson of Asgard, whom you will marry for the luck of our alliance in four days of time. You other mate will arrive shortly after you, you will meet him this evening at the feast.“ He added nothing more, and sat on the throne again. 

Instead, Thor himself stood up with all his might, and oh god, that was one hell of a body. He was at least six foot three and even through his clothes Tony cold see that Thor’s body was by far superior to anything he had ever seen on earth. If this had been any other occasion he might have said something, but not like this. He was still made to marry Thor, he had no say in it, he shouldn’t like it as much as he did. 

“I will guide you to your rooms, Anthony son of Stark.“   
Oh boy, where the kings voice had been loud, Thors was booming. He nodded solemnly, but said nothing more.   
The prince walked up to his side and then straight through the doors Tony had just walked in from. Thor was fast, and Tony nearly had to run to keep up with him. It was so not fair that his legs were so short and Thors so long. 

“So Thor, do you know anything about Loki?“ Thor thankfully slowed down, as he finally seemed to realize that not everyone was a hecking giraffe.   
“Yes, I have met Loki of Jotunheim before. I suspect you will like him, your father has talked about you at length to us.“ That was news to Tony, but never mind he could come back to that later. “Well, I have no information about either of you. How about you tell me something about yourself?“ He surprised himself with that, but he figured the marriage would happen either way, so he didn’t need to make it extra hard on himself.   
“ My wish is your command-“ did he here a spark of mischief there?   
He had gotten the impression that Thor wasn’t much of a complicated thinker, but perhaps that had been wrong. Maybe this really wouldn’t be so bad.“-I am Thor, son of Odin, grandson of Bor.   
I am prince and warrior, and I try to do everything to help the nine realms. I have fought mighty battles with the warrior three and Lady Sif, I am not a scholar however I am worthy of my mighty hammer Mjölnir, thou it shall be enough.“ 

Tony had a few questions about that hammer, and how one can be worthy of a tool but he didn’t know Thor good enough to ask much. “I have told you something about myself, thou can you tell me about your life in return?“ Thor asked after a while of silent walking. 

Man this castle was big. “I suppose I can. I am Anthony Stark, but please call me Tony. I have two doctorates, one in applied physics and one in computer science.“ At the questioning look of Thor he explained, “It means I have master the skill to perfection and am a master of the skill. I have programmed my own self learning machine and I am much of a scholar. I am not the best at sports though.“   
Thor didn’t comment anything, and the rest of the walk was spent in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to know Loki at the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, im back with another chapter! This thing is getting bigger than expected and I had to add at least one other chapter, maybe even two.   
> This chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but it is still far above a thousand words so I hope it'll be okay. The next chapter is probably coming on Friday, at least I hope so. Again, im asking if you want to read smut or if this is supposed to stay 'family friendly' as far as arranged marriage can be. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this!

They finally reached his new suite, or at least the one he would live in for the next four days until he was married and would probably move in together with Thor and Loki.   
Surprisingly enough, Thor didn’t enter his suite and left him in front of it instead.   
Shrugging, Tony entered and his mouth dropped to the ground.   
Not only was everything golden, again, but the suit was enormous.   
Sure, his father was at least a multi millionaire but Tony had lived on the campus of MIT for the last three years at least, and he had shared a room with Rhodey.   
This was so big, Tony was pretty sure it had to cont as a house. Everything was of rich material and numerous fires burned in different fire places around the suite. 

Nobody bothered him until the early evening, leaving him alone to explore his new home a bit more and read in a few of the many books that decorated the wall.   
He read aa bit about wedding customs on Asgard, which weren’t so different from earths customs but did involve some traditions he was glad to read about before the actual thing. He also got to know a bit about the history of Asgard and Jotunheim.   
They had been at war apparently, but a truce had been made on the basis of this marriage contract, which made Tony slightly uneasy because he suddenly realized how many things and people counted on this marriage. 

He didn’t even notice how much time passed until he heard a knock on the door. When he opened, somebody who introduced himself as Afli lowly servant to the great All-father.   
He then said that he was sent to help Tony dress himself, which was slightly embarrassing but then Tony saw what he was expected to wear and he understood. It was some kind of tunic but with a whole lot more leather and bands and he was not so sure that he would be able to dress himself. Aflì was a great help, but disappeared as soon as he was finished dressing. 

Not even five minutes later, another knock came from the door, which revealed Thor who was there to guide him back to the throne room which was also the place were his welcoming feast would take place.   
Tony was to proud to admit it, but he was secretly very thankful for the escort, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to find the way back himself, this palace was just so gigantic. 

They didn’t talk much on the way to the feast but a bit of tension was in the air. Tony was well aware that he would soon meet Loki, his second mate and the one he was the most worried about.   
Thors hand was on the low of his back, guiding him through the halls, their steps echoing in the high chambers.   
The closer they came to the throne room the louder it got, voices and laughers could be heard. Then they stood in front of the hall, and Tony took a deep breath as they entered.   
Immediately everyones attention was on them and Tony had to stop himself from running straight out of the room again. Thor seemingly noticed Tonys uneasiness as he pushed him with just a little bit more power towards the end of the hall and his parents. Tony knew that he was red in the face, but he couldn’t do anything about it. They finally sat down right next to Odin and his wife Frigga. They nodded towards him but said nothing otherwise. But then his opposite started to talk. “Tony Stark, prince of Midgard“ 

Tony looked up and into the piercing eyes of the stranger. “Hello?...“ “Loki Laufeyson, prince of Jotunheim. I would be disappointed that you did not recognize your future husband but I understand as you have never seen my before. I am pleased to see that the ambassador did not lie, you really turned out to be rather… let’s say cute.“ If possible Tony blushed even more. This was supposed to be his other alpha. He looked at Loki again.Tall, certainly taller than anyone at the table maybe with the exception of Thor, but not unnaturally tall. Not as tall as Tony had feared from the name frost giants. Otherwise, he too looked rather normal if exceptionally pretty. Pale skin, cheekbones which he would possibly cut himself on, dark hair and Wonderfull green eyes. “Do you like what you see?“ If possible, Tony blushed even more.   
Not only was he caught checking another person out, no, Loki didn’t hide the way he checked Tony out afterwards either. “Yes, I would say so. You?“ Sadly, Loki didn’t blush, but he did answer. “I am sufficiently enjoying the view, yes.“   
The amount of times Tony had blushed in the last few days was embarrassing, but today didn’t seem to be the day that would stop. 

Loki and Tony talked for a while after the initial introduction.   
They were similar in many ways, and Tony could see himself liking Loki a lot.   
They both had an aura of arrogance around them at first, like thorns around a pretty rose.   
They both were scholars and liked to read. Apparently Loki was something called a mage, a person which mastered the magic arts and Tony just had to start a discussion about it.   
Because magic? Magic wasn’t real, he was able to accept aliens and frost giants but he wasn’t about to accept the existence of magic. Instead he quoted a famous author from earth, stating that magic was just science they didn’t understand yet. Loki surprisingly agreed with that sentiment at least partly and even agreed to meet with him tomorrow so that Tony would be able to scan Loki while he performed spells and such. He really liked Loki, and he was terrified to think about the way he was actually happy with the mates he was supposed to marry. 

This was’t what he had expected at all, but he didn’t want to look to closely, he had no way but marry them and if he actually liked them then that was great.   
Especially after his talk with Loki, in which Tony could detect that Loki too didn’t like the idea of marriage all to much, but agreed for the sake of his kingdom. 

The feast went on until late that evening, and Tony found himself thankful when it finally ended. He hadn’t talked with many Aesir but those he talked to were either agreeable or rather arrogant.   
Thinking about it, this whole kingdom somehow seemed arrogant and seemed to think of themselves as somehow better than anybody else. It wasn’t too obvious though, and neither Thor nor Loki who granted wasn’t from Asgard had this sense so it would probably be fine.   
It was just a little nerve racking to think about being the queen of such a kingdom.   
That was another thing, apparently o Asgard it was fine to marry another male as long as one of the participants was an omega, but the omega wouldn’t be a consort or king or even prince, no, he had to be the queen. Which wasn’t so bad per se, but it did rub at Tonys pride as a male. 

At the end of the evening he was brought back to his chambers by a servant, and he fell into bad without another thought, completely drained by the emotions and tensions of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Did you like it? Any thoughts on the fic itself, do you want to read the smut or rather not? Leave a comment down below please! Those always make my day. Another update is coming on Friday!  
> Bye   
> Vio


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I am back again with another chapter for this fic. As you might have noticed the number of chapters was changed again because I apparently can‘t finish this fic...   
> this has also turned in one of the longest fics I’ve posted so far...   
> oh well, it is like it is  
> So anyway here’s the new chapter:

The morning came and with it a new day to explore the palace and talk to his soon to be mates. 

Sadly, Tony had been right with his prediction, there was no coffee. He would sacre the coffee he had until the very end, which gave up another question.   
Nothing to do with coffee, and more with immortality. Wow, Tony had never thought that he would ever seriously talk about those two things in the same sentence.   
Back to immortality.   
Yesterday afternoon he had read a little in a book about Aesir which stated that they lived for about 5000 years or so, which sounded crazy, but he had already known that they lived a very long live as he had been informed that both of his mates were about 1500 years old.   
Which was a little problematic, because he was not in fact immortal or able to live that long, so was this just going to be a forty years marriage and then he was dead or was there a way for him to live at least half as long as his husbands.   
Which was exactly what he had asked Loki the next morning when he had seen him at breakfast. Loki had laughed and told him that he would explain that later, when they met up to test Lokis magic. 

Now was later, and Loki had finally arrived at his chambers to test it.   
So he asked again, and finally got a sufficient answer.   
Apparently, it wouldn’t be a problem because of some apples, that were you guessed it golden! Seriously, why was that color so prominent?   
Loki couldn’t answer that sadly, because he had no idea either. 

Whilst Tony started to prepare the few machines he had been able to bring along the theme of the conversation shifted to their wedding.   
Tony asked a few harmless things at first, but then decided that there was no way around it and just asked the question he had been struggling with the most.   
You aren’t going to mark me in front of the entire kingdom, are you?   
The growl he got in response was not unsurprising but pleasant.   
“No! I fear I have no clue how weddings work on Midgard, but on Asgard and on Jotunheim as well, mating is something private and it is not shared with the public. The ceremony itself will only be the official sign that we are mates, and does not include the mating itself. You only kiss each participant once and thats about it.“   
That was good, Tony could work with that. 

“Thats great, its mostly the same as on ear- err Midgard.“ Tony quickly corrected himself, he would have to call it Midgard eventually so why not start now?   
Loki nodded, and then started to produce some kind of green smoke.   
“This is the weakest form my magic can handle, please tell me what you’d like to see, and I shall do it.“ 

Tony tried to keep calm on the outside but in reality, he was freaking out. He hadn’t expected Loki to be so forward about his magic but he wasn’t saying no. Quickly thinking he said, “How about something small, could you summon a book from the shelf over there.“   
Tony pointed at a random shelf, and sure enough the next second one of the book was in Lokis lap. 

“Like this?“, “Yes, perfect, exactly like this. Maybe now, you could I don’t know, make fire?“   
Tony wasn’t sure, what exactly he limitations of magic were but he figured it didn’t hurt to test.   
Loki smiled, and suddenly held a ball of what seemed to be fire in his hand. 

“I don’t think you are aware of it, but I am actually the god of fire amongst a few other things.“ Tony hadn’t known that in fact, but it was a lucky coincidence. 

This went on until the late afternoon, Tony telling Loki to o something or another with magic, and Loki complying. They were a good team, the both of them. Loki knew a lot and could explain even more, in a way that it actually made sense even hough Tony still didn’t like the idea of Magic.   
When a servant knocked on the door to inform them about the upcoming meal, Tony was honestly surprised, he hadn’t noticed how much time had passed, and it seemed neither did Loki. 

Luckily, this evening there was no big feast and rather a small meal, in the largest way you could define a small meal. There were still about fifty people present, but it wasn’t so loaded.   
Thor actually talked with Tony this time around, and Tony found himself more and more comfortable with his situation. He even talked with the warriors three, the best friends of Thor.   
They were all rather simple people but he like them nonetheless.   
It was still intimidating to be one of the only omegas at the table, and by far the smallest.   
It made him hope that the apple wouldn’t just give him a longer live but maybe an inch or five.   
He would still be small even with five more inches but he would’t be quite so petite. It was just dream-thinking of course, because what were the odds. 

The meal was otherwise rather uneventful, but the time after wasn’t.   
Tony had taken his calendar with him, even though that would probably be unnecessary in the future. In it he didn’t just note appointments, but also tracked his heats.   
He nearly screamed, when he looked at it, and realized that his next heat would probably start, the day after he wedding or even on the wedding night. That wasn’t bad per se, it was rather lucky actually because he thought he had read something, about requiring intercourse in the wedding night, but still.   
He didn’t know if he actually wanted that or rather not. He had never slept with anybody before and he barely knew Thor or Loki. Was he really prepared for maybe even pregnancy? 

He swallowed hard, it wasn’t as if he had much of a say in that anyway.   
But then he thought about the way, Loki had laughed earlier and Thors arm around his shoulders, and realized, that whilst the situation might no be ideal, he might even like to have his virginity taken by one of them. He certainly like Thors figure, and Lokis sleek hands so there was that. 

When he woke up the next morning, the birds were already chirping and the sun shining.   
Not even two minutes after he woke up, a servant knocked on the door to reming him about the walk through the gardens he was supposed to have in an hour. Right, he had agreed to that yesterday, a walk with both Loki and Thor, to get to know them a bit better.   
As he stood in front of the closet, unsure what to wear, a sudden thought crossed his mind.   
He missed Rhodey, good old Rhodey who would have helped him dress, and who would have asked Thor and Loki a thousand question to determine wether or not they were worthy of him. He missed his best friend, and suddenly felt bad for not thinking about him or his family for his entire stay here.   
He would ask Thor, if he would be able to send a letter to Rhodey or his mother.   
Motivated by the plan, he quickly ate a bit of fruit that was in the fruit-bowl on his desk and dressed.   
He practically ran outside, ignoring the beautiful nature around him. 

“Hey Loki, Hey Thor“ he breathed heavily, looking at his soon to be mates that had already been waiting for him.  
“Hello Tony! Do you mind if I ask why you ran to us? Did you miss us that much?“  
Loki sounded amused.   
“Oh sorry. And no, it might be reasonable to think but I did not ran because I missed you, not that I didn’t… Anyway, Do you know if I could write to my friends on Midgard?“

Both of them preened a little when he told them that he had in fact missed them, which was amusing but not important. 

“You certainly can! If you write, I shall make sure that the letters go their intended way. But surely you know, that we are certainly going to visit them, too.“ That was news to Tony, but good news.   
“I didn’t know that, but thats good to hear. I would hate to never see my family again.“   
They actually looked disturbed when he mentioned that, as if that wasn’t something to think about when you marry to aliens on a different planet. 

“That would be barbaric! No one should keep an omega from their pack, even if he marries into a new one. However I fear, that you wont see them for at least another four months of midgardian nature. Maybe instead you could tell us a bit about your family on Midgard.“ 

Four months wasn’t so long, when you prepared for a whole live, and telling them about his family didn’t seem so bad.   
So Tony did, he talked about his family for the entirety of the walk, telling them about his Rhodey, which made both of them growl and Tony laugh.   
He repeatedly swore that they were just friends, that Rhodey was more of a big brother rather than a potential love interest. It felt good, talking about his old life with Thor and Loki. 

They didn’t make him feel stupid or ridiculous, or even crazy like many others had before.  
Even after their walk hd ended they still talked, talked about everything and nothing, and Tony quickly grew fond of them.   
It was stupid, to like the people that had basically destroyed his life, but he couldn’t stop it.   
And it wasn’t their fault, what had happened. 

If it hadn’t been the two alines, it would have been Sunset Bain, or maybe Tiberius Stone, both of which he would have liked far less than Thor or Loki. It was calming, to know what your future would be like, how your live was going to go. 

They even told him about the possibility of him becoming a blacksmith or something similar.   
Not officially, because he would be the queen first and foremost but maybe in his free time.   
It sounded amazing, especially because they both told him that he would have a lot of free time, at least at first, as neither Frigga nor Odin planned to resign anytime soon. 

The day was magical, and was definitely happier then at least three quarters of his time on Midgard.   
They ate together in the evening just the three of them, in Lokis suite.   
That day was one of the happiest Tony could ever remember having, so he swore to himself he would remember it, even in ten or a hundred years time.   
They drank wine in the evening, and when Tony got tired, he fell asleep on Loki, feeling just the tiniest bit protected by those muscles and the cool skin of Lokis pressing against his cheek, calming him into a sleep without dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Did you like it, or do you have any additional thoughts you’d like to share? Then please leave a comment down below, I love reading those. Also I’m still not sure wether or not I’ll put smut into this, so please let me know if you’d like that. Im not sure when the next chapter is coming but probably on Sunday. Tomorrow I think an oneshot should be uploaded, so stay tuned for that!  
> Bye   
> Vio


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the marriage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm back! And I'm sorry too, you would think that if I can't leave my house it would be easier to write and not miss a day of posting, but well, It so isn't!  
> This took extremely long to finish and I'm not that satisfied with it, but I can't let you all wait any longer.   
> Also, I've decided not to put smut into this chapter not because I won't or can't write it, but because this chapter was already so long, that I decided I can't write even more. But I am sure that I'll either add another chapter that is purely smut next week or may be a follow up story that is mostly smut, because I really think those three together would be very hot...  
> So here it is, the long awaited (Last) chapter:

The next day wasn’t as calm as the day before, the wedding preparations had begun and would be finished before the next day.   
Tomorrow, Tony swallowed, tomorrow he would be a married man.   
He had finally seen his clothes for the ceremony and he wasn’t disappointed. Tony had even feared for a small second that he would have to wear a dress, which would have stressed his tolerance a lot, but luckily he didn’t have to.   
His clothes were similar to the ones he wore now, but had you guessed it even more gold, and seemed to be a lot more complicated, with at least a thousand belts or leather straps. 

Tony was thankful for the servant that would help him dress tomorrow, because he wouldn’t have been able to do it himself.   
The ceremony would be done by Heimdall, the surprisingly dark skinned viking that had greeted him when he first arrived.   
But all in all the day, wasn’t even that bad for Tony, he didn’t have to do any decorations or help with anything even though he had asked multiple times. 

Rather, he spend even more time with Thor and Loki, who he actually felt comfortable with.   
He thought he had a pretty good understanding of their characters and how everything worked between them.   
He favored Loki a bit because they were pretty similar and he thought he could understand Loki a bit better but he certainly didn’t hate Thor who had a surprisingly could sense of humor and a strong sense of right and wrong.   
Both of them were honored when he introduced them to DUM-E which was the only correct reaction to his incredible son. 

They played with him for a little while, and Tony explained a bit about the mechanics behind it.   
Loki especially was very interested, as it turns out you could achieve something similar with magic, but you would have to be extremely powerful and have practiced magic for at least a millennium.   
He liked the way, Loki looked at him with wonder in his eyes, it was nice to finally find a bit of recognition for the hard work he put into the code.  
After lunch, they parted for a bit, because Thor wanted to go meet his buddies and Loki had an honest to god potion, to look after. That was fine with Tony, he had something to do, too. 

He finally had a bit of alone time to write letters to his mother,(father) and Rhodey.   
They had no paper nor a pen, which was a bit off putting, because he wasn’t very good with a quill and an open ink bottle wasn’t the best either, for somebody as clumsy as Tony.   
He eventually figured it out, but not before drowning himself in ink from head to toe. His writing didn’t look so good, but it was good enough to read and that was all Tony needed. 

So he started his letter to Rhodey. 

At first he wasn’t sure what to write, but once he finally started the words just came flowing out of him as if they had only waited for this very moment. He told Rhodey, about both of his soon to be husbands about the gold, oh the gold, and about his homesickness. He really missed the quiet evenings with his mother and the days out and about with Rhodey, and suddenly he was on the edge of crying, as memories over memories about his best friend came to mind.   
He calmed himself by counting the days until he would meet him again, which helped a bit.   
He would see Rhodey again and his mother, and besides he now had truly wonderful mates, which he was forever thankful for.   
Sure the situation wasn’t ideal, but it was better then anything he would have had on Midgard, he was sure.   
Tony didn’t see his mates again for the rest of the evening, and he was informed that he wouldn’t be seeing them at all until the ceremony tomorrow at noon, as it was tradition.   
That made Tony sad, as he liked spending time with them, but after tonight he would get to see them everyday for the rest of his live, which considering the apple he was supposed to get tomorrow after the ceremony, would be quite a lot of time. 

Tony would have never guessed, how all of this would turn out, would not have even dared to dream that his husbands would be so kind and he would actually like his live on Asgard, but he was thankful for it.   
He shortly considered praying to Thor or Loki but that did seem to ridiculous for even him so he didn’t. The evening progressed with a bit of foot in his suite and a book about runes, but ended quite early because he didn’t want to be tired on his wedding day. 

Sadly, he was tired when he woke up the next morning, which probably had something to do with his pre heat that had started that night.   
It made Tony giddy, thinking that by this time tomorrow, he would be officially bonded to two norse gods/ aliens both of which were extremely hot.   
And he would be immortal, can’t forget that.   
He didn’t get another second in his truly heavenly bed though, as he was ushered into his bathroom to take a bath with rose petals as one of the servants gave him some fruit for breakfast.   
After he got out of the bath, he was made to sit on a stool and he got his hair braided into an intricate braid, which was only possible because of a, what he assumed to be, spell which made his hair longer for the day. He even got a bit of make up brushed upon his face, before he was made to stand up and got pressed, sewed and bound, into his clothing for the ceremony. 

To his surprise, afterwards a crown was set upon his head, which was a bit confusing as neither he nor his husbands would be crowned queen or king that day.   
The servant quietly explained it to be another wedding tradition but didn’t say much more. The anticipation for the big moment was killing him until suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

The servant looked surprised as well, so t wasn’t planned.   
Neither of them said a word, but the door opened anyway, and in came: 

RHODEY! Tony was so surprised that he didn’t react at all for a second and then ran towards him and gave him a hug.   
They parted again, Tony finally asked, “Platypus! Why are you here? I thought no other mortal could enter Asgard?“ Another one of those stupid rules, he had learned in the last few days. Rhodey smirked, “Not happy to see me? I can go again if you want to?“ Tony slapped his arm playfully, “Nahh, I need my honey bunny here on my wedding day. But that still doesn’t answer my question, why are you here?“   
“Well, I seems like one of your mates noticed the distress you were in because I wasn’t here, which just shows again, you are completely dependent on me, and you can’t deny it.   
Anyway, so this dude comes down to earth, right in the middle of the camp I was in and tells me to hold onto him, because I was needed on Asgard.   
I didn’t even have time to answer before I was here and lead to your suite.“   
Tony was speechless, a deed that did not occur often, so he just hugged Rhodey again, breathing in the well known scent of his best friend. 

Rhodey patted his back a bit helplessly, but Tony didn’t care, his sugarplum was here.   
“Dude, have you noticed how golden everything here is, I know its known as the golden realm but I didn’t think that was meant literally.“   
Tony parted again and threw his arms in the air, “Right? It’s so golden here, I feared I was going colorblind for a second, even the food, Rhodey! The FOOD!“

Rhodey laughed a bit, “I noticed. And by the way, did you know that you’re going to be a queen? Te guard told me on my way here, so do you have to tell me anything?“ The sass this man had, astonishing. “I know, and no, I don#t have to tell you a thing, well I do but not that.  
What I wanted to talk about are my soon to be mates“ Rhodey expression froze, “what? Are they ugly, or worse, dumb?“ He nearly whispered the last word, and made Tony laugh again. “nah, but I don’t know if you’ve seen it, but they have ass, and I mean ass! Like goddamn greek gods, which I guess isn’t so far off.“ Rhodey looked ready to puke,   
“Dude! Tmi, really keep it in your pants!“ Rhodey got serious again,   
“But tell me truthfully, they aren’t treating you bad or anything, I don’t have to go kick some norse ass?“ Tony pouted,   
“First of all, I’m hurt, do you honestly think I would still be here if they treated me bad? They are actually quite wonderful, and I think I’ve actually lucked out with those too, and I repeat that ass…“

Tony hadn’t even noticed that the servant had disappeared until the same servant knocked on the door, telling them, that they hd to go now, as the ceremony had just begun.   
Suddenly everything came back, and Tony was nervous again, he had actually forgotten his own wedding for a second!   
Rhodey noticed, and just patted his back, calming him down a bit, so that they could both leave the suite and walk to the hall. He could hear the music from afar, loud festive sounds echoing trough the hallways.   
When Tony could see the door, he took three deep breaths and with Rhodey on his arm entered the throne room/ wedding room.   
When they entered everyones eyes turned towards them, and oh god, it seemed that all of Asgard, at the least, was gathered to watch Tonys wedding. 

He swallowed, and grapped onto Rhodey’s arm a bit harder, reassured by the bigger figure on his side. This was happening, he was marrying two alien princes right now, oh god he was going to be married. It took every single cell of his being not to just turn around and run, but he didn’t and he was now finally at the front, together with Rhodey and his mates, and the king of Asgard.   
Said king rose, from his throne and held a speech, something about the unity of the realms and the festivity of this event and what not, so Tony tuned the droning voice out and rather focused on his mates, who too, were staring at him. 

They both wore their colors and looked extremely fancy, but they din’t intimidate him no longer. He just longed to be in their arms, which come to think of it might have something to do with his upcoming heat. Rhodey gave him a little nudge, effectively bringing him back to reality, as the King finished his boring ass speech.   
Heimdall stood up as the king sat down, and the actual ceremony began.   
It was basically the same as a wedding on Asgard, Heimdall sat a few lines introduced them to Asgard and said their status, then began a complicated spell? Which involved a lot of runes before asking each of them if they agreed to be bound by magic and law for all of eternity.   
They weren’t allowed to say their own vows but simply had to say Yes, I do.   
Then a red string bound all of their hands together before vanishing, the bond completed. They each got a ring from the All mother, and that was it. Well, despite the kiss. It was fairly similar to earth, only each of them kissed the other two. 

They were officially bonded.

The Aesir slowly walked out of the hall, leaving only the Kin and Queen, Tony and his mates and Rhodey behind.   
Odin stood up, and told them in not so uncertain terms that the treaty was now fulfilled, and Midgard, Asgard and Jotunheim would now be at peace and even allies.   
Way to destroy a moment…   
The Royals left afterwards, which led to Tony finally closing the space between his mates, something which his instincts had screamed at him to do for the last twenty minutes, since the ceremony was over. 

Rhodey didn’t come closer, but mustered his two mates from head to toe before nodding “I hope you know, if you ever dare to hurt Tony, that I will hunt you down, gods or not, and when I find you, I will make you pay, so that you will beg for me to kill you. Are we clear?“   
Despite everyone knowing, that between his mates and Rhodey they would always come out on top, they still nodded with their heads lowered, showing that they respected Rhodey and didn’t want to belittle either him or Tony. 

“Good, then I will allow you to be with Tony.“   
“Thank you“, Loki said and sounded more sincere than he ever did since Tony knew him. 

In that moment, Tony decided, that even though this might not be the ideal romance, he would still be able to love those two idiots. 

And when he fell in love, it always meant forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Did you like it? Any comments or additional thoughts? I'm open to everything and commish's always make my day! I'm not sure when the follow up/ next chapter is going to be uploaded but its soon, prolly next Friday! also I will try to post another fanfic tomorrow, but I'm not sure if that'll happen...   
> Anyway, we are definitely seeing us again next Friday or even tomorrow so stay tuned for that!  
> Bye   
> Vio

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it? Any thoughts, comments etc? please leave a comment down below, those always make my day!  
> I am posting another fanfic tomorrow!  
> Bye  
> Vio


End file.
